


Just right now

by electaefy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, M/M, i think idek where this universe take place in, i tried i'm sorry, i'm so sincere about being sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:51:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electaefy/pseuds/electaefy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon doesn't know what he means, doesn't even want to know. It could be an 'I'm sorry I gave you this shitty table as a birthday present' or 'I'm sorry you heard me talking shit about you' or something along the lines of 'I realized you're head over heels for me but I have to reject, sorry', really, it could be anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just right now

**Author's Note:**

> first of all i'm sorry for this mess????? this was a warm up for my brains because i'm writing a lengthy high school!au. i also haven't been writing for a year and i've never been good with words, which is sad, because i enjoy writing immensely!  
> thanks prescil for beta and kristine for the tips, though i didn't use your tips i think because i'm a lil shit- i still love you

Seungcheol and Jihoon have known each other for so long, way too long, that words are no longer necessary. They're almost like a buy-1-get-2 package deal. Despite everything, though, Jihoon has never felt uneasy around the older boy. Being with him is comforting in a way Jihoon can't explain.

That's why, when Jihoon accidentally stumbles upon Seungcheol telling his friends how awkward he feels sometimes when he's alone with Jihoon, he's unsure of how to react. He blinks and blinks some more, sight blurring and fist shaking ever so lightly.

He feels droplets of water on the palm of his hand and realize that he is crying, so he flees. He doesn't bother looking where he's going, as long as it's far away. Far away from Seungcheol, from everything, because every single place or object holds memories filled with him, and Jihoon just wants to wash them away.

Much later, when he's out of breath and is sitting on a bench in a park he has never been to before, he snorts uncharacteristically. It's not a big deal, he tells himself. It was the combination of shock and a bad day that pushed him to the edges. He had been up for three days straight composing and producing. All he wanted was black coffee, but Seungcheol just had to be at that shitty downtown coffee shop and said those shitty things.

“Jesus.” He bites his bottom lip when he sees five missed calls and ten new text messages, all from Seungcheol. He opens the most recent one. “I'm coming,” he reads aloud.

Jihoon glares at his phone, wishing for it to just blow up here and now. He curses under his breath. Choi Seungcheol is a piece of shit and he knows it. Unknowingly offending Jihoon and then inviting himself over to Jihoon's home like he owns the place. Who does he think he is?

“Who does he think he is?” Jihoon repeats in rage once he enters his apartment. It's oddly quiet, not like those other times when Seungcheol visits. He usually blasts the television audio through the roof, or screams while playing Tekken – and losing – or even makes a ruckus in the kitchen.

After touring around his home, Jihoon realizes that Seungcheol is as present as Jihoon's social life, which is very much nonexistent, so he decides to fuck it and take a nap.

i.

 When Jihoon stirs awake, Seungcheol is leaning dangerously close into his personal space and he almost punches the latter to pieces. “What.” He groans, throwing a blanket over his face. Choi Seungcheol's visual wasn't the first thing he wanted to see after his well-deserved nap. “Go away!”

“Jihoonie,” Seungcheol's voice is so comforting to hear and Jihoon wishes otherwise. “I got us your favorite black noodles! Praise me!” Jihoon can smell it and it's unfair. It's unfair how whatever Seungcheol does or says make his heart skips a few beats.

“Go away!” Jihoon tries again, voice muffled under the thick blanket. That's the least Jihoon wants for Seungcheol to do right now, but he has always been one to say opposite of what he thinks. Seungcheol knows what he really means, though. Jihoon is sure he does.

Seungcheol kisses what he thinks is Jihoon's mouth through the blanket, pressing ever so lightly. “What was that?” Jihoon cracks an opening for one eye to meet Seungcheol's (it was also getting quite suffocating in there), his heart almost protruding out of his rib-cages.

“Nothing,” Seungcheol smiles sweetly, and Jihoon wants nothing but to haul a pillow at that shit eating grin. He chooses to sit up instead, rubbing at his eyes the way he knows Seungcheol hates. As if on queue, Seungcheol reaches out to slap Jihoon's hand away, softly, to not hurt him.

The sound of plastic bag dangling on Seungcheol's right arm distresses Jihoon, so he has no other choice but to surrender.

Once they've settled onto the ugly dining table Seungcheol gifted Jihoon for his birthday last year, no noise erupts besides the additional slurps of noodles and chopstick against chopstick. Jihoon curses inwardly, for not knowing what to say, feeling like crap all over again. He would have felt calm under this situation if it wasn't for Seungcheol talking shit just this very afternoon.

“Hey, Jihoon,” Seungcheol breaks the silence. Jihoon's attention is entirely on his noodles, but he hums to encourage the other to continue. “I'm sorry.”

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. Jihoon doesn't know what he means, doesn't even want to know. It could be an 'I'm sorry I gave you this shitty table as a birthday present' or 'I'm sorry you heard me talking shit about you' or something along the lines of 'I realized you're head over heels for me but I have to reject, sorry', really, it could be anything.

“Okay,” Jihoon half whispers, unsure. Seungcheol could mean anything, but just right now, at this moment, he doesn't want to know. “Okay.” He repeats, more loud and firm this time. Just right now, everything is alright.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm apologizing again for the what the fuck ending but i intended for it to be really short and kind of mysterious?? though this probably just look like an abrupt ending more than mystery lmao oops. i think i'm gonna write a coups pov, he's not an asshole, i swear! p.s this is crossposted on livejournal: http://151cms.livejournal.com/2023.html


End file.
